


Suit smut

by PeroxidePrincet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Pepper Potts, F/M, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Trans Tony Stark, aka tony getting fucked by the iron man suit, armorsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePrincet/pseuds/PeroxidePrincet
Summary: Tony creates a new toy for Pepper and uses one of the old suits to test it out. Pepper walks in on him and decides to join in.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was a bit nervous as he regarded the new addition to his tech, lip caught between his teeth. He had to test it before giving it to Pepper, what if it didn’t work? He reached out to touch it gently, running his fingers along the smooth, slightly warm metal. He didn’t feel any burrs, all the seams smoothed out perfectly.

“Harness mode,” he said, watching as it shifted and the smooth, nanotech straps came free. He took it over to an older model suit, one he’d completely reprogrammed for the purpose of testing this new technology. He fitted it into place before speaking again. “Simflesh activate.” A smooth, deep red silicone began to coat the outside of the device, forming ridges and veins along the surface. His breath hitched, arousal tightening his gut. He got down on his knees to get a closer look at it, reaching up to wrap a hand around it. He stroked over the soft silicone gently, feeling it move like real skin over the metal core. “Vibration mode one.” He bit his lip again as the device began vibrating gently. “Vibration mode off.” The device stopped, and Tony chewed his lip before standing. He went over to the lab table and picked up a flat disc, running his fingertips over it. He slipped off his underwear, leaving himself bare, and hopped up onto the lab table. He spread his legs, reaching down and pressing the disc to his clit. He gave a soft gasp as it gently spread over him, wrapping around his clit, elongated a bit from years on T, and gently adhering itself in place. Immediately his arousal heightened, and he gasped. He stayed still for a moment, getting used to the feeling, before standing and moving back over to the suit. He brushed his fingers over the device again, shuddering when he felt the phantom touch himself.

“Oh,” he breathed, cheeks flushing a bit. He paused before sinking to his knees again. He looked up at the suit, completely stationary, before leaning in and licking up the underside. He moaned softly when he felt the action simulated on his “phantom limb”, taking the head into his mouth. He sucked over the realistic tip, tongue brushing under the foreskin. He groaned loudly at the feeling of a warm, wet mouth on him, bobbing his head to take the member further. He slowly sank down the length, swallowing around it as he gently fondled the simflesh balls that hung below it. He groaned and bobbed his head a few more times before pulling back again, panting. He bit his lip and stood, going back over to the lab table and sitting on it again.

“Suit activate,” he said. The suit’s eyes and chest began to glow, powering up. “Come here.” It stepped over toward him, stopping just in front of him. Tony paused, looking up at the suit before spreading his legs. “Enter me. Slowly.” The suit seemed to give a nod before moving between Tony’s spread legs. It grasped Tony’s hip with one hand, the other gripping the base of the toy. Tony shuddered as the suit guided itself into him, sliding in nice and slow. Tony gasped loudly, gripping the edge of the lab table as he felt the toy inside him, and himself around the toy. He was practically  _ dripping, _ soaking wet and quivering around the toy. “Oh, fuck me,” he breathed. The suit’s grip shifted, moving to the backs of Tony’s thighs, holding his legs up as it started to thrust slowly into him. Tony’s back arched as he felt the toy moving within him, his phantom limb feeling every motion. He was so  _ wet, _ thighs trembling and pussy tightening around the toy. The friction was amazing, the heat pooling in his gut. “So good…”

“Tony?” Tony froze.

“Stop,” he hissed. The suit went still as Pepper came in, catching him in the act.

“What the hell-”

“Hold on, I promise this isn’t as bad as it looks,” Tony said. “I was going to surprise you with this, I was just testing it out first.”

“You built me a sex robot?”

“No, no! It’s not the suit, it’s the toy attached,” Tony said, a bit breathless. “It can be on a harness or strapless, and I developed this to make it feel like it’s part of you.” He gestured to the little silver coating on his clit. “I just wanted to make sure it worked, before-”

“Suit? Fuck him again,” Pepper said, stepping closer. Tony gasped as the suit resumed its earlier motions. “Harder. Deeper.” Tony cried out in pleasure as the suit followed her command. She stripped as she watched, stepping closer. “Tony, give me the thing on your clit.” Tony fumbled, quickly turning it back into the disc and handing it to her. She sat down beside him, pressing it onto her own clit. She gave a moan, head falling back.

“Fuck, Tony…”

“Pepper!” Tony gasped. Pepper shifted up to kiss him deeply, wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his own around her, moans muffled by the kiss as the suit continued fucking him. Pepper pulled back.

“Fuck him harder,” she said. The suit hitched Tony’s legs up onto its elbows, gripping his thighs and beginning to pound into him. Pepper moaned loudly, shifting to straddle Tony’s abdomen and leaning down to kiss him deeply. “You feel so good on my cock,” she breathed, lips brushing Tony’s. He gave a breathy cry, body arching in pleasure.

“ _ Pepper! _ ”

“So good for me,” Pepper whispered, trailing kisses down Tony’s neck. Tony whimpered, thighs trembling as the suit fucked him hard. Pepper sat up, reaching behind her to toy with his clit. “Such a good boy. You wanna come for me?”

“Y-yes, please, I need- a-ah, fuck…”

“Hm… find his g-spot,” Pepper said, looking back at the suit. It took a moment, but soon Tony let out a sharp cry.

“Right there! Fuck!” he shouted, gripping Pepper’s hips. Pepper grabbed his hands and pinned them to the lab table.

“Rub his clitoris,” she commanded, leaning down to kiss Tony hard as the suit followed her demands. It rubbed its thumb over the inch length, and Tony’s pussy tightened around the toy pounding him. Pepper moaned loudly, intertwining their fingers.

“Please, please-” Tony gasped.

“Come for me, Tony,” Pepper breathed. It took a few more thrusts before Tony clamped down on the toy and came with a scream, Pepper moaning loudly as his muscles convulsed around her phantom limb. Her hips moved involuntarily as the suit fucked Tony through his orgasm, the tempo stuttering when she came too, dripping on Tony’s abdomen. Tony cried out as he felt the toy bury deep into him and fill him up with sticky, warm lube, simulating semen. The suit pulled back after a moment, sliding gently out of Tony and leaving him dripping onto the table. He looked up at Pepper, trying to catch his breath. Pepper smiled a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“This is a lovely new toy,” she crooned, kissing under his jaw. “I love it.” Tony blushed a little.

“Y-you’re not upset that you walked in on me fucking a robot?”

“Well, it was kind of hot,” Pepper said, one hand moving to trace little, nonsensical designs on Tony’s chest. “Plus, you were testing out a surprise for me.” Tony reached up to gently tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, gazing up at her with eyes full of love.

“I just wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel,” he said, leaning up to kiss her sweetly. She kissed back for a moment before pulling away, shifting off of him. She carefully took the toy off of the suit, putting it on and heading for the private elevator. 

“Are you coming, darling?” Tony got up and followed quickly, cheeks turning pink.

“Yes, dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

“On your knees,” Pepper said, her hand wrapped around the base of the toy. The simflesh had changed colors to match her skin tone, blending seamlessly into her skin. She had switched modes, making it strapless, and the nanotech had gently wrapped itself around her vulva and pressed inside of her, anchoring itself in place and pressing against her g-spot.

Tony sank to his knees in front of her, obedient and ready to please. She smiled, taking his chin in her hand and stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. After a moment, she gently slipped her thumb between his lips, making him open his mouth. She guided herself to his lips, resting the fleshy head, hidden in its foreskin, against his tongue. Tony gave a soft moan, but did not move, wanting to obey, wanting to please. 

“Suck,” Pepper told him. Tony immediately wrapped his lips around the head, sucking eagerly. Pepper moaned, burying her fingers in his hair and guiding him down onto the toy. Tony relaxed his jaw and looked up at Pepper through his lashes. She pulled him down to the base, and he swallowed around it, eyes watering a bit. She smiled a bit and gently pulled out. “Get up.” Tony quickly stood, and Pepper nudged him backward until the backs of his knees hit the mattress. She pushed him down on it and he gasped, scooting himself up to the headboard as she crawled up the bed to him.

“Fuck…” Tony breathed. Pepper smiled and kissed under his naval, trailing downward. She pushed his legs apart, kissing the inside of his thigh. Tony shuddered as she licked at him, her tongue brushing teasingly over him. He moaned loudly and gripped the sheets, quivering beneath her tongue. 

“Good boy,” Pepper cooed, moving to take his clit into her mouth.  He let out a breathy cry, arching up into her and throwing his head back. She sucked at him, and he felt fire coiling in his stomach. His toes curled, lip caught between his teeth as the pleasure overwhelmed him. She slipped a finger into him, brushing teasingly over his g-spot, and he arched up with another cry. The pleasure shot white-hot up his spine.

“P-Pepper,  _ please… _ ” Pepper pulled back, kissing his inner thigh.

“Please, what? Use your words, darling,” she cooed, smirking up at him. He whimpered, looking down at her. He looked absolutely wrecked, lips swollen, lashes sticking together with tears of need, cheeks red, hair a mess of deep brown curls.

“Please fuck me,” he gasped out, his chest heaving. She gave a soft laugh and slipped her finger out, licking it clean and keeping eye contact. Tony shuddered, biting his lip hard as he clenched around empty space. Pepper moved up to kiss his neck.

“Turn over and put a pillow under your hips,” she said, patting his hip as she moved off of him. He did as he was told, arching his back a bit to show off his plump ass. She ran a hand over the curve of his ass before moving to sink her teeth into one cheek, Tony letting out a surprised yelp before moaning loudly, his eyes rolling back.

“Pepper!” he groaned as she kissed up his back, her hands slipping under him to play with his nipples. They weren’t quite as sensitive as before his top surgery, but it still made him squirm. One of her hands moved down to guide her in, the toy sliding in smoothly. They both groaned, Pepper’s hands moving to hold him close.

“You feel so good,” Pepper murmured in his ear, her breasts pressed to his back. “So wet for me…” Tony panted, turning his head to look back at her.

“Please,” he whimpered. Pepper kissed him softly before moving to pull out to the tip. She fucked back in deep, punching a moan from Tony. His body stretched around the thick toy inside him, his pussy tightening around her. She started fucking him in earnest, balls slapping loudly against him. The fire was consuming him, pleasure licking up his spine as he cried out and gripped the pillows.

“Pepper, Pepper!” he cried out, arching his back as she pounded deep into him. Pepper stopped and shifted to straddle his thighs, toy still buried deep inside him, before pressing his legs together with her knees and beginning to pound into him. Tony gave a cry as the new angle hit his g-spot dead on.

“So good for me, Tony, such a good boy,” Pepper moaned in his ear, feeling him tighten around her. “Are you close, my love?”

“Yes, yes! Aah, fuck!” Tony groaned, clutching the pillow. He felt like he was going to combust, her toy pressing in so deep and filling him perfectly. It was so much better with her, with the feeling of her hips pounding into him, her body pressed to his own, her hands running over his skin and her lips at his ear.

“Then come for me,” she whispered, nipping at his earlobe. He cried out, back arching as he came around her. His pussy tightened rhythmically around her, and she moaned loudly at the feeling, pounding into him a few more times before coming hard inside of him. He gave a shuddering moan at the feeling of the sticky, hot lube filling him, gripping the pillow. The two stayed that way for a moment to catch their breath before Pepper pulled out and moved to lay beside him, the toy bobbing realistically against her stomach.

“Fuck,” she whispered before laughing breathlessly, running a hand over her face.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, shifting to lay on his back. She snuggled into his side, the toy pressing against his thigh. Tony ran his fingers through her hair, pliant and content. “I love you.” Pepper smiled and moved up to kiss him softly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
